With the development of smart home technology, various autonomous cleaning devices, such as auto-sweeping robots, auto-mopping robots, and the like, have emerged. The autonomous cleaning devices can perform cleaning operations automatically without human supervision, and thus bring convenience to their users. For example, an auto-sweeping robot automatically cleans an area by employing automated brushing, sweeping, and vacuum cleaning technologies.